a lot to be thankful for
by munkfeavor76
Summary: When Alvin and the gang decide to have Thanksgiving at the cabin instead of at Dave house.
1. Chapter 1

**No I am not dead yes I am still writing. But I have a new story for everyone. I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks nor do i own any of the songs hear with in this story . I give props to the artist **

**A lot to be thankful for.**

**Chapter one: getting ready**

Alvin and Brittany dropped off Theodore and Ellie at the grocer store. They jumped out of the car and started to head for the front doors..

"Okay Ellie do you have the list" Theodore asked her.

"Yep she responded holding up the piece of paper."

" Butter,flower,sugar,apples, turkey, biscuits"...

Her voice trailed off as she noticed Theodore starring down the isle. She noticed him staring at another girl. So Ellie got very angry "Theodore!" He jumped when he herd his name called

"yes Ellie?" "Did you her anything i said?" "Well not very thing"

He said with a smile . So they started walking around the store . Mean while Alvin and Brittany were getting bored sitting around .

"Hey lets drive around for a while" Alvin said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ellie and Theo?" Brittany said

"Na h we will be back before they will be done." Alvin stated.

"Besides its takes Theo forever at the store especially when he his the candy isle."

"Ha Ha the same goes for Eleanor when she get in the baking isle." said Brittany.

While Theodore and Ellie are at the grocer store Alvin and Brittany drove his car to the gas station

Alvin turned on the radio only to hear 'so what'. "Oh Alvin so I love this song" so he turned it up and Brittany started to sing. They started to get in to song.

Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight 

at that moment Brittany stuck out her toung at Alvin .

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight 

Brittany sat back down in her seat of Alvin's car.

[Chorus] Alvin and Brittany :  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight 

Alvin and Brittany turned the corner and puled in to the nearest parking lot

out of their seats. Alvin jumped on to the hood of his car and she jumped in the back seat of his red convertible.

Brittany:  
Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least hell know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this flops on the radio,  
Then somebodys gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight 

Suddenly a crowd started to souround the car. Alvin acted like he was gong to start a fight . He started to smirk at that moment . Alvin and Brittany smiled at each other.

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna  
To get into a fight

[Chorus] Alvin and Brittany :

So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't fair  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

Brittany jumped on to the hood and she acted like she was going to fall. But she quickly stood back up .  
[Chorus]  
So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gona show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da pffftt

Twenty minutes later...

" So whats next on the list ? Turkey, ham, potatoes, butter..."

As they turned down the frozen isle they both heard,

"Hey i got some food for thanksgiving" Alvin stated .

"Well what did you get?" said Theodore.

"I got cereal milk bread..." Ellie walked by Alvin "we don't need cereal, and we can use the milk and the bred."

"Well what about finger nail polish" Brittany said. Ellie walked up to her. "

"Well we don't need that either" Ellie said.

"Why would we need finger nail polish for thanksgiving dinner" Theodore with an annoyed tone .

"I don t know" Brittany said.

"I wan to look good for the pilgrims." She said with a smile on her face.

"Good one Britt " Alvin said with a smile.

At the check out Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Ellie were waiting in line.

"ooh" Theodore said

"ugh what is it now" Brittany said with an disgusted and annoyed tone.

"Look taffy" Theodore looked at the taffy with a hungry expression. Then he started to reach for the taffy but Ellie gave him a scowling look.

"What" he said "I am hungry".

Eleanor gave him her warm smile and said "I will ask Dave if i can borrow the his oven to make you some of my famous sugar cookies when you get home she said.

Alvin Brittany Theodore and Elenore finally returned to Dave's house. Brittany looked at Alvin

"well Alvin with all the driving around that we did you need to get more gas."

"I will get more gas as we leave Britt."

Theodore and Ellie started to carry in the groceries. Theo had a bag in each hand. Ellie turned and looked and Alvin and Brittany and "Grab something will ya". Brittany just rolled her eyes. Like yeah I am going to do that. Alvin reached over and grabbed the turkey Brittany reached for an apple. As Dave came out of the front door he meet Theodore and Ellie at the door .

"Hey you two how was the trip to the groceries store?"

Ellie looked up at Dave and said "I was fine except Alvin kept putting root beer in the cart." Theodore looked at Dave and said and "Brittany kept putting fingernail polish in the cart."

As Theodore finished placing the food on the table and finished saying that .

Brittany and Alvin cane walking in the kitchen" well I want to look good for.. placing her finger on her chin, but Jeanette finished her thought. "You want to look good for Alvin?" she said. Brittany gasped and gave her a glare "shut up Jeanette go back down stairs with your beaker buddy. Jeanette blushed, smiled and laughed at what Brittany had said.. Well okay I will she said with a smile upon her face.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Downstairs Simon was working on a several new inventions. "Simon oh Simon do you need a hand" Jeanette had yelled from the top of the stairs. Simon not looking up for what he was working on replied "yes jean come on down." He yelled in a game show kind of voice . Jeanette giggled a little at his little joke. When she got to the table he was working on there was various parts on the table, parts wires, screws, bolts nuts and some plates of colored glass.

"Simon what are you doing down here?"

bi-speckled chipeet questioned "just building some things to make Dave's cabin green." "Green ?" Jeanette replied with a confused looked on her face.

Simon looked up at her and said.

"Their just a couple of things to make Dave/s cabin a little more interdependent. "

Later that night...

"Okay you guys" Dave said

"lets load the car." "Alvin will you drive everyone up to the cabin?" "Do you remember how to get there."

Alvin looked up at Dave with a smile on his face . "Of course I remember how to get there Dave."

As Simon walked past Dave and Alvin Simon said "besides I have written the directions down a long time ago."

"In the invent that Alvin forgets how to get there."

"Thank you Simon I appreciate it" Dave said .\

"Simon Theodore do you have everything pack in the cooler" Dave said. "Yes Dave" Theodore and Ellie said in crocus . An hour later the car was packed .


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alvin the the chipmunks so read on

chapter two:trapped

As Alvin left the house he had a worried look on his face. Brittany looked Alvin's direction

"whats wrong Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"I keep thinking i forgot something. But i did everything on our list that we had to do."

"Well i am sure its not all that important." she said.

Simon broke in to the conversation ,

"well knowing Alvin, it was portably something very important."

"Yeah but he has been getting better at those kind of things" Brittany defensively.

"Yeah i agree" Theodore said smiling

"he even rememberer to come and pick us up at the grocery store."

"Ah so Simon how long will it take to get there" Jeanette questioned.

"About three hours by car."

Alvin's ears perked up when hearing that.

"Yeah so if any one has to use the restroom yon need to do that before we leave the city." Alvin said.

As he said that he looked at Theodore "What" Theodore replied.

"you know i don't want to get half way there and you need to use the bathroom."

"Well we used the bathroom before we left didn't we Theo?" Ellie said .

Theodore looked up.

"ah yeah yes i did. How about every one else did they use the bathroom?"

Brittany looked at Alvin

"ah well ..."she said. "I need to go."

Alvin just looked at her. "What?" "I was doing my hair and applying my makeup."

Simon looked at her. "Well while we were loading the car you were doing you make up?"

"Yes" she said

"I did not want to brake a nail,"

Jeanette and Ellie just gave their sister a look. All Ellie and Jean could say was "oh Brittany." in a hopeless tone.

Alvin pulled in to a truck stop. "Okay does everyone have their disguised?" Alvin had on a purple visor white t-shirt and black pants a mustache. Brittany wort a pink dress glasses and blond wig, white tights and black shoes. Simon wore a green shirt and tie, glasses with a big nose on them, blue jeans and a pair of brown hiking boots. Jeanette wore a light green mini skirt green tie and a white shirt. Ellie just looked at her and laughed. "What?" jean said. Ellie giggled and said

"green is defiantly NOT your color."

Ellie just put on a pair of glasses, she adorn her usual green dress, and Theodore put on a wig, glasses, a brown shirt and tan pants. Alvin looked at them. "If you are trying to hide who we are, your not doing as good of a job at it, as i am" he said confidently. They hurried into the very small truck stop. Theo and Brittany both ran to the bathroom. While waiting, something, told Ellie to grab a bag of cheese balls. So she bought them and went to the car waiting for the others. Everyone gather at the car then they left.

Two hours later ...

Brittany, Jeanette, Ellie Simon. And Theodore decided to irritate Alvin.

"Are we there yet." they said in crocus

"Are we there yet"

" NO! Were not their yet" Alvin screamed .

"Simon do you remember how long it takes to get there?" Alvin asked

"why ask." Simon replied

"Because i thought it would be fun to irritate you for once" Alvin said.

"for once." he replied.

Theodore had just finished his drink he had gotten at the truck stop. He thought it would be a good idea sense it was going to be a long drive he guessed that him and Ellie would get thirsty. However as soon as he was done with the drink he got that urge to go pee. Elanor noticed the look on his face. "what wrong Theodore?"she asked. He had leaned over and whispered in her ear to what the problem was. In response she nodded her head and gave an oh expression to her face. She gave Jeanette a look and Jeanette of course understood what the look meant. Theodore and Simon looked over to Jeanette as if to say "what". But Jeanette simply looked over at Simon

"how much longer till we get there?"

"OH about two minutes." he replied

Theodore started to get antsy.

Two minutes later they were there. They all looked up and could see the cabin. Simon noticed the drive way that was put in. So Simon asked about the new drive way. Alvin's reply was they had gotten last year before winter hit, and that Dave knew about the drive way. Jeanette looked up

"what about all of the forest animals?"

"No forest animals were not harmed"

"Oh okay" she said .

"aw nuts !"

"What now Alvin" Simon said in a expatriating tone..

The car started to sputter. "Out of gas!"

Just then Brittany looked at her phone, then looked at Alvin.

"no signal either. Nor can i text with any one either."

Well lets unpack the car. Elanor said.

"How are we going to get home oh smart one." Alvin stated

"I don't know let me think of something, okay we have a couple of days. Not to worry we have power so we should be fine" Simon said .

As every one started to carried there things in to the cabin . Alvin unlocked the front door and went in. as Alvin walked in he hit the light switch. "Carp!" Alvin exclaimed "oh Simon" Alvin yelled "we have a problem here."Alvin said.

"Good grief Alvin now what?" Simon bellowed

"no power" Alvin stated in quit a panic.

"Did you forget to turn on the generator oh awesome one."

"No was i suppose to?" Alvin said getting in Simon's face.

"Yes, yes you were-," Simon said pointing a finger in his chest."

Brittany and Jeanette grabbed them and pulled them apart . Brittany looked at Simon and Alvin and yelled

"NOCK IT OFF!"

Her sisters just starred her mouth a gaped. Usually Brittany would just agree with Simon just to piss off Alvin but not this time.

"Hey Brittany whats with you?" Elenore whispered to her sister. Brittany looked at her and whispered back. "I just don't want any fighting between any one to day. Is that okay with you?" she snapped . Elanor of course just nodded.

As everyone started to unpack Brittany dragged Alvin outside. They sat on the front pouch bench breathing in the cool night air they just sat for a few minutes until Alvin turned to Brittany..

"Brittany why did you drag me out here?"

I just wanted to stop to look around us. This is the first time us girls have been here." Could you and your brothers take us for a walk around here?" It would be so romantic" Brittan sighed at the romantic day dream of her and Alvin walking hand in hand, down a path together, in the cool night air.

"Yeah, but after we finish unpacking our stuff" he said. Alvin and Brittany walked off the front pouch and out to the car and sat on the hood of the car together. She stared to look at the log cabin in great detail. She noticed that it was an old log cabin. It had an old western look to the front pouch with beautiful trees that sounding it . Maple and oak trees .A few minutes later Simon came out side looked at Brittany and asked her if he could talk to Alvin alone. Brittany looked up and nodded and walked in side. Simon and Alvin sat on the hood of the car and starring in to the night sky breathing in the cool night air. They started to chat .

"You know she probably knows were here" Simon stated .

"Yeah your right" "Simon I am s-sorry i yelled at you it's just the long drive and I just don't want to look stupid in front of Brittany."

"Its okay Alvin." he replied

"Do you think she will stop by?" Alvin asked.

"I think she will" Theodore replied. Alvin and Simon looked up and smiled at their brother.

As the boys were having a peaceful moment. It was a short lived moment. The boys' could hear Eleanor scream from in the house. "aaaahhhh"Ah boys we have another problem." Jeannette said sticking her head out the front door. Alvin and Simon slapped themselves mentally, in despair. As the boys came in side they notice that there was no heat/air or electricity still.

"Well i will get started" Simon stated. Alvin said in reply"what do you need bro"

"Well i need some of things out of the trunk of the car."

"I just so happened to bring my min work shop." Theodore looked up "when did you get a min work shop" "i just fished working on it last night."

"I figured that we always get in to some kind of trouble so i have been working on it for weeks." Simon smiled knowing the nest thing to come out of Alvin's mouth. And "why did you not tell me about it Simon."

"For the same reason i don't tell you any more, about my inventions,"

" if you know about them you destroy them. Or try to use them to your advantage at some point. So i just don't tell you about them any more."

I thing i will stop off here is just sound like a good idea .


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks nor any of songs here within. Also i changed who sings what and in what order**

**chapter three: mom?**

Simon gave Alvin a list of things that he needed. "let's see Simon says we need . A car battery, the solar blanket. The bicycles off the back of the of the car, back packs, the potatoes, hair pins, wire form Simon's workstation, a tarp, and plastic bags and more. "

Everyone started working. Simone started to give out directions. Everyone knew that thanksgiving dinner would be in two days. Simon instructed Ellie and theo on how to setup the solar panels on to the roof of the cabin . Then Alvin Simon and Theodore setup the solar panels to the car. While that was going on. Jean and Brittany and started the putting the alarm clock to together. Everyone went out side and placed the clear tarp on four pegs, up off the ground, then they placed pin whole in the center. They did this to collect water. Next, Simon and Jeanette set up the bicycle generator. Which is anther way to get electricity.

"It took a day an a half but everything is ready" Simon said.

"well except one thing, some of our food went bad" Elenore said

"what are we going go to do." Theodore wined.

" Well we could have called Dave to bring some food". Brittany said.

Brittany reached for her cell phone and started to dial. "still no signal" she said.

No need i brought food said a voice at the front door. Everyone turned around so see it was. It was Vinny standing in the door way with a basket of food. All three Alvin Simon and Theodore yelled "MOM!" So the boys rushed over to their mom. "Well how are my boys?" she asked.. Then she looked up and noticed three female chipmunks standing there in shock. Alvin spoke up "Brittany, Ellie , Jeanette this is our mom Vinny."

Vinny walked over looked over the girls. First she walked up to Brittany gave her hug, then strangely she sniff the air and said. You must be Alvin's girlfriend. In amazement Brittany spurred w-why yes. Then she did the same with Jeanette and Elenore. Of course she guessed correctly on who was who's best friend . They sat around and did some chatting while Vinny Ellie and Theodore were at the fireplace cooking dinner. So Vinny continued having a conversation with the girls.

"So what are your parents like?" Brittany. Brittany simply stood up and walked out of the room. "Oh dear did i say something wrong?" Vinny said. Jeanette looked up after setting her coup of maple tea and said "well we lost our parents when we were young."

"A friend took care of us when we were younger" Ellie said. We are all affected by the lost of our parents.

Alvin ran after her and Brittany starts to cry and sing.

_**It's hard to remember  
A summer or winter  
When she hasn't been there for me  
**_

_**A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean  
**_

_**I've taken for granted  
seeds that she planted  
She's always behind every thing  
**_

_**Jeanette joins Brittany:  
A teacher a seeker  
A both arms outreached  
My mother  
That's who I mean  
**_

_**Eleanore:  
Wish I could slow down  
The hands of time  
keep things the way they are  
If she said so  
I would give her the world  
If I could… I would  
**_

The boys looked at their mom. Alvin walked over to her and started to cry. Then all three were with her and they started to cry.

_**Brittany:  
My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs  
**_

_**Brittany starts to tear up.**_

_**all three:  
A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean  
My mother  
That's who I mean… that's who I mean **_

When they finish their song all three start to cry. Vinny waves the girls over and they sat next to her by the fire place. Vinny looked at the girls and said "I know how much you love my boys." "I can see it, and my boys love you as well." " Not that Alvin acts like it some times " she said looking at Brittany. " but they do, trust me " The girls stood up by her and gave her a hug all at once . At that moment Vinny herd MOM! In crocus form all three of her boys in a winy voice. Vinny and the girls' looked at the boys, Vinny said "well is it not true" She said? "Well yes it is true" Simon spoke up , all three boys were blushing in embarrassment. Alvin expression softened. The boys walked over and kissed the girls. Vinny looked over at Brittany "I am sorry for asking that question i did not mean to make you cry." Brittany looked up with a tearful expression and wiping tears from her eyes "its Okay you did not know."

A few minutes later they were sitting at the table eating dinner. Hours had passed. They final went to bed after cling up the mess. Vinny had tucked each one of them in. Vinny walked back over to the table and looked at the seen . It was the boys paired up with each girl. The boys had placed their arms around the girls as the girls put their heads on their shoulder falling fast asleep. With the fire burning at a low flame which gave off a romantic glow. This put Vinny at peace in her heart she always worried that the boys would not find anyone. Anyone that she liked. Vinny locked the door walked over to the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of the boys and girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:yes Ellie there is a lot to be thankful for.

The next morning. Thanksgiving day

Vinny awoke to sounds and smells of breakfast being made.

Alvin and Brittany walked over to Vinny as Alvin placed the tray of food on the table. Brittany shook Vinny awake.

"what – whats this?"

"Its breakfast mom Theodore said at the griddle at the fire place." "its pancakes, maple syrup, Maple tea with honey in it, aple slices. She smiled at the thought fullness of the breakfast and knowing that they did not have much in the way of food, as some of the food went bad from the lack of electricity

Several hours later after breakfast. Vinny the boys and girls went out for a walk picking berries. Theo and elie niticed some strange looking berries. Theodore went to pick the barries but Elanor stopped him. She shook her head and pointed to his mother. So Theo showed his mother the berries. She told him that they were poisionous. She thankfully gave Eleanor a loving smile. Eleanor of crouse was quite happy in the fact that she followed her feelings. Vinny decided right then and there she needed to teach the girls her wisdom. The wisdom of healing techniques, what to and not to eat, and the remedies that will cure them if they ate the wrong things. Vinny had much to pass on to the girls. She knew that the boys might forget well Alvin would. She also knew that Brittany would forget so she divised a plan one that would make the boys and girls come closer and would make Alvin and Brittany apericate certain things in life. She of course would devise a secondary plan in the event things did not go well.

When Vinny and the gang got back to the cabin. She started to teach the boy and girls everything she knew. Theo and Ellie, Simon and Jeanette were paying close attention as she expected. Also as she expected Alvin and Brittany were not. Vinny laid out the several bowels of berries good and the bad one . As she decussed what to do and not to do, she grabbed of what looked like the wrong berries set of berries, and had eaten some .

"MOM NO WAIT" Simon yelled in a panic. However before any one could stop her she fished just the right amount to make her sick but not kill her. Alvin and Brittany ran over in a panic.

"Whats going on!" Alvin screamed.

"mom ate the wrong kind of berries!" Theo said in panicky yet scarred tone.

Eleanor grabbed Vinny and walked her over to the couch while Alvin, Brittany,Theodore and Simon were over by the table starting to freak out. Jeanette stayed behind to try and keep them calm .

Eleanor helped Vinny while she laid down. Eleanor looked at Vinny with a little bit of anger.

"You know don't you" Vinny said.

"yes" Ellie said angry.

"I want to know why!"

So Vinny leaned over to Ellie and whispered in her ear about what she was doing and why.

"GUYS!" Ellie yelled.

Everyone ran over to where Ellie and Vinny were sitting.

"She don't look so good, we need to find the antidote. Alvin and Brittany I need you to find the the correct amount of plants and the correct kind of plants or you mother could die" Eleanor said.

Theodore started to freak out. Eleanor pulled him in to a hug.

"It will be okay Theodore I trust that my sister and your brother can handle this"

"right" she looked over to them smiling.

"right come on Britt"

Simon held out a sheet of paper for Alvin and Brittany. They grabbed it as they left. Several hours had pasted. Simon had gone over what had happened. The way he figured it taking in the account for Vinny weight and the amount of berries and the kind of berries that she ate, he figured that the most that would happen was she would get very sick. So Simon walked over to her.

"Eleanor can you excuse me I would like to talk to my mother"

"of course Simon" she replied.

Simon sat down and started to talk to her son. After a few minutes Simon figured the truth and Vinny confirmed with much reluctance.

While Simon and the gang sat around they had a knock at the door. Theodore jumped up "Alvin!" but when Simon and Theodore got to the door they were quite surprised. "Dave!" they both said.

"Hello boys I finally made it here and I brought some food." "knowing Alvin something went wrong so I brought more food"

when Dave came in to the cabin fully he realized that Alvin and Brittany were not there and Vinny was on the couch.

"boys whats going on?"

So Simon and Eleanor filled Dave in. So Dave went and checked in on Vinny.

"Vinny why?"

"They needed to learn" she said in a low quiet voice.

Dave had finally had realized the entire situation.

Dave looked over to Simon and Theodore and had asked them to set the table for dinner . Then he asked the girls to start preparing everything for dinner. While the boys and girls started getting ready for everything he took care of Vinny he got her anything she needed.

Jeanette talks about that people out there don't have a home or food.

Theodore informs that before they left he gave all of the food that the had to the local food shelter

Alvin has an idea that when they got back they should have an concert and to get in all people have do do is drop off some food at the door or show a ticket from a local food shlter showing what they drooped off with the date and time and hwo much .

I say the frist 200 people to drop off a hundred dollars worthe of food get to sit in th efront wors seats . Says brittany

during the concet they sing : the chipeets sing my mother , the boys isng lining on a payr, thankyou , friends and family ,

Getting home.

I wrote this for my nephew who is by him self this thanksgiving i love him very much but i cant be there with him. Just remember there is always some one out there who needs help. And that they will be thankful for the help.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Hello boys I finally made it here and I brought some food." knowing Alvin and Theodore and Elanor ,something went wrong so he brought more food.

when Dave came in to the cabin he fully realized that Alvin and Brittany were not there and Vinny was on the couch.

"boys whats going on?"

So Simon and Eleanor filled Dave in what was going on. Dave went and checked in on Vinny.

"Vinny why?"

"They needed to learn" she said in a low quiet voice.

Dave had finally had realized the entire situation and why Vinny did what did and why she did it.

Dave looked over to Simon and Theodore and had asked them to set the table for dinner . Then he asked the girls to start preparing everything for dinner. While the boys and girls started getting ready for everything he look back over to Vinny. Dave and Vinny talked for about an hour, when Vinny and Dave both had the same though where was Alvin and Brittany.

Mean while...

"Alvin we have wondering around for hours my feet hurt."

"just one more plant Britt then we are done."

"My mother could be dying!"

"Alvin calm down lets keep gong."

"I am sorry Brit I know you are tired but this is my mom!"

"I know Alvin ." "come on"

" well lets rest for a min Britt."

Brittany sat down at a base of a tree.

"There it is!" Alvin exclaimed.

Alvin and Brittany ran as fast as they could to the cabin.

Vinny started to sweat profusely. She started to moan and groan. Everyone came over to see what is going on. Dave started to check her vitals, "ahhh, oooh, sigh" Vinny had passed out, and dropped the vile of antidote.

Jeanette looked down and picked the vile marked Antidote, but before she could read it Simon quickly took it from her. He walked over to his mother and gave her the medicine. Alvin and Brittany ran in to the cabin.

"OK Simon g-got the stuff" Alvin said breathless. Brittany ran in to Alvin from behind. "oof"

"sorry- Alvin I – ha- just want to make-huff- sure your mom gets better and I was not slowing down until I got here."

Simon and Eleanor started to work on the antidote. Vinny woke up long enough to tell Alvin and Brittany to go help Simon and Eleanor with the medicine, then passed out again. Alvin and the whole gang sounded Simon and Ellie. Trying to pay attention to let it all sink in.

Vinny awoke to the smells of dinner. "mmm" Dave turned. "oh you are awake"

"yeah" she said in a weak voice. Dave and Vinny both heard her stomach rumble. Vinny giggle in embarrassment "guess I need to eat". Dave helped Vinny over to the table he pulled out her chair for her. Dave being the gentle man that he is "here you go Vinny"

As everyone sat around the table Vinny took in her soundings. Noticing everyone was quite happy mood. Vinny also noticed all of the various types of smells of the different food.

Vinny sigh in contentment. She was quite happy to see her children quite happy, and to see that, they would be taken car of by the girls. However she wanted to know if they would want to learn more of what she knew. Dave looked at her noticing the questionable look on her face. So Dave helped things along. Dave reached for his fork. 'Ting ting ting; "ha hem" the boys and girls at this pint were passing the food around and making idle chatter amongst them selves.

"BOYS!, girls" everyone stopped what they were doing. Each one of them took their turns replying "yes Dave".

"ok- ok settle down everyone I think Vinny has something she wants to say."

Vinny looked up at Dave and smiled in response.

"W-well I was wondering" she said nervously.

"I was wondering if I could a well a"

"speak up mom"

"Alvin don't interrupt your mother it's rude" Dave replied.

Brittany slapped Alvin in the arm.

"hey"

"shhh" "continue Vinny" Brittany said.

"i was wondering if I could move in with you and the boys Dave."

Every one was in shock. Vinny had always refused to move in with the boys and Dave before. So Dave was wondering why now? Dave thought to himself.

Vinny sighed in waiting for a response. She got her reply and a question as well.

Simon and Jeanette "thats great!'

Theodore and Eleanor "yeah!'

Alvin and Brittany "yes!"

"but Vinny why now?" Dave asked.

"Well I am getting old and I now have someone who will take care of the forest, and she is a wonderful caring person who will fight for the animals, and can take just as good care of them as I can." "She is also showing others how to take care of the animals, that is, something happens to her as well." "Besides I need a break"

After dinner Vinny and Dave looked at all of the stuff that Simon had made. She smiled at her brightest son knowing that he will one day help make the world a better place.

Vinny looked at the boys and told them that she will be back by morning. Everyone sat around the table and talked about the events of the last couple of days. As they talked Jeanette had an Idea.

"hey what if we had a concert to help families whom do not have food."

"to get in they have to ring a non perishable item to get in." Eleanor exclaimed.

"I have a better idea people whom drop off food at their local food bank, and show a ticket proving that they did, will get to sit in the front row"

As the night went on they talked with Dave about the details for the concert.

The next morning Dave and the boys everything up in the boys car. As Dave was finishing up Vinny walked up with her belongings and a chipeet was with her. She was a blond chipeete with pink in her hair, her hair was in a ponytail, and she even put highlights in her tail. The chipeete was wearing pink and white shirt and a pink skirt, is skinny, and has brown eyes As they approached the car Alvin mistakenly voiced his opinion.

"well she is cute" Brittany gave him a glare.

"what? Well she not you Brittany, your hot"

Brittany thought to her self well she is cute.

As Vinny came up to the car everyone got in front of the car. Everyone this is Melanie Vinny stated. Everyone had taken their turns saying hello. Dave could tell the she has a bubbly attitude yet defiant as well. Dave got a better look as she walked around he could tell she is also much younger the the boys. About half there age.

AS everyone sat around a chatted for a few minutes. Dave looked at Vinny and thought to him self it will nice having her around. So Dave gave Melanie his address and everyone telephone number just in case she ever decided to come and visit. Everyone got in their cars and said good by to their new friend.

Dave went in to the house to make some phone calls ,while the boys and girls unpacked the car.

And hour later everything was unpacked and and put away. The boys had hugged and kissed the girls good bye. Vinny sat on the couch. Theodore brought out some tea for his mother.

"here you go mom, its ginger tea I think you will like it." every went to bed Vinny went to kiss the boys and tell them good night .

"mom we are old enough that we don't need to be put to bed." Simon said

"but it is nice"

A few days later the concert was being held . During the concert the boys and girls sang "my mother, lining on a prayer, thank you, friends and family. After the concert had ended everyone has the feeling of closeness and family.

Remember there are people out their whom don't get to eat. Be thankful that you that you do have the chance to eat.


End file.
